Choices
by Heartlandforever
Summary: Things are going great at the Heartland Ranch; Amy and Ty are happy, Lou and Peter love being parents, and life is running smoothly. That is, until someone arrives at the ranch who could change Amy's future forever.
1. Chapter 1- Suprise

I do not own Heartland or any of its characters: all rights to cbc

I wake up to the blaring sound of my alarm. I slam it off, and slowly roll out of bed. As much as I want to sleep, I know my dream job is waiting for me just a few hundred feet away in the barn. Working with problem horses has always been the career of my choice, and it doesn't even feel like work to me. It's not even a job; it's a part of who I am. I throw on a blue flannel shirt, a pair of jeans, and a big blingy belt that Lou had bought me for my Birthday, and walk to the bathroom yawning. After brushing my teeth, putting on a little mascara and running a brush through my long blonde hair I head to the kitchen. Lou is making eggs and toast while Peter is at the table attempting to balance about a hundred pounds of work papers, a laptop and a crying baby, Katie. Lou has a phone wedged between her ear and shoulder and is trying to carry on a conversation with her boss while pouring coffee. Just then it smelled like burning.

"Lou! Your toast!" Peter exclaims over the cacophony of baby cries. Just then a crumbled, black piece of what used to be edible bread pops up from the toaster.

"Shoot!" Lou yells. "No not you…the…look I have to call you back," she says into the phone. I quickly grab a banana from the fruit bowl and make my escape out the front door just as I hear Lou yelling "Hey Amy I need your help!...". I walk across the gravel driveway. It's a beautiful spring day in late May. I reach the barn and see Ty walking out of the entrance and throwing his backpack into the passenger seat of his truck. After lighting hit a tree that fell on his trailer during a storm, he's been staying in the loft. I'm so happy to have him back and thankful he wasn't in the trailer when the tree fell.

"Hey beautiful," he says to me smiling. I look up at his bright green eyes and lean in for a kiss. After a while we break and he says, "I have to go meet Scott at the clinic for a few hours, but when I come back I have a surprise for you," he say with a devilish grin.

"Ty! What is it?" I say running after him as he sprints to his truck. I tackle him laughing and he falls to the ground. Laughing he tries to throw me off of him.

"Jack's coming!" Ty says laughing. I quickly get off the ground and turn around. "Where? I don't see him?" I say. I turn back around to see Ty sitting in his truck and quickly shutting the door.

"Got ya!" he says laughing, "See you in a couple hours!" Smiling, he drives off.

"Ty! I hate you!" I yell laughing. But he and I both know that's totally not true; I couldn't hate Ty if I tried. He is the love of my life.

**Hope you liked the first chapter! Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2- Confused

I keep myself occupied, cleaning stalls and taking my beautiful black horse Spartan for a ride. No matter how busy I make myself I can't help but wonder what it is Ty has planned. The sound of a voice interrupts my thoughts, "OM MY GOD. My parents are so annoying, first they tell me I can't have a sweet sixteen, and then they tell me that I can't have my dads old car when I get my license because 'he changed his mind and wants to keep his old truck'" Mallory says imitating her dad's voice.

"A sweet sixteen eh?" I say questioningly.

"Yeah it was going to be awesome, twinkly lights, a DJ, and only the coolest people there," she exclaims. I laugh and say "Why don't you just have a few friends over, it's more fun anyways."

Sighing, Mallory replies "well I don't exactly have a choice now."

I continue sweeping the aisle and Mallory walks off to the tack room. "Hey who's that new horse out in the front paddock, the bay with the big white blaze?" Mallory asks as she walks back with Copper's saddle in her arm.

"Oh, his owner dropped him off yesterday, I'm just re-homing him. Apparently he used to be prize winning hunter/jumper until his owner didn't have time to show him anymore. "Oh cool, I thought all the stalls were already full though…," Mallory says.

"Yeah they are, I had to switch horses around in turnout so a couple of them get turned out at night. I keep telling Grandpa we need more stalls, but you know Jack, as stubborn as a mule," I say.

"No, I think a mule is easier to persuade" Mallory say sarcastically. I smile nodding my head in agreement. Just then I hear the sound of rubber tires on gravel and run out to see Ty's truck pulling in. Grinning from ear to ear I jump onto him in a hug. Laughing he puts me down and kisses me passionately.

"Oh get a room," Mallory says blatantly. We turn and look at her laughing.

"So what's this surprise you have planned for me?" I say smiling as I wrap my hand around the back of his neck.

"Well it should be here in about 30 minutes. But you might want to go up to the house and change into something….I don't know, that doesn't have horse slobber all over it" he says smiling. I slap him on the shoulder playfully.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I say smiling.

"Where a nice shirt and lose the cowboy boots. Time to get your English tall boots out," he says. He kisses me quickly and walks away before I can ask anymore questions.

Back in my room I put on a preppy white polo shirt with a gold and red crown looking emblem on the front, my nice black riding pants, and my tall boots. I look like one of those models in the Dover catalog. It's so not me. I walk out of the house to see a huge, expensive looking trailer pulling in. I walk down to the barn to see Ty and Scott standing at the entrance. I'm now so confused and don't even attempt to try to figure out what was going on. Just then the truck door opens and a man with short brown hair steps out of the truck. My jaw drops when I see who it is.

**Cliff hanger haha, hope you liked chapter 2 :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Echanté

"Hi Scott good to see you again," the man says shaking Scott's hand. He then turns to me, "You must be the famous Amy Fleming, nice to meet you, Eric Lamaze" he says holding out his hand to me. Once I manage to find my voice I shake his hand, "It's such an honor to meet you. I'm a huge fan. I've seen you on the T.V. in the Olympics, but never imagined that I would get to meet you."

"Well I'm a fan of you to, Miracle Girl," he says laughing. I turn my head to see Ty smiling at me. So this is what he was hiding from me. I have to admit, it's a pretty awesome surprise.

"So what's the problem?" I ask.

"Well, I just bought a beautiful 5 year old stallion that definitely has star potential; near perfect confirmation, and definitely the scope to become my next grand prix horse. I found that out when he jumped over a 6 foot fence and escaped."

"So where do I come in?" I say confused. "I can't imagine that there is anything that I can do with a horse like this that you can't"

"Ah, well he's a...he's a bit rogue." Just then, almost as if on cue a huge bang followed by an angry sounding whinney comes form the trailer.

"I found him online when an anonymous seller contacted me, telling me that he had a horse that was Hickstead, my old horse's son. Any ways I didn't believe him but I've never loved a horse more that Hickstead so I thought it was worth the risk. I drove out to this dump of a farm and found a horse tied up to a fence saying 'Send me a check for 5 grand, he's all yours' and incredibly enough DNA tests prove that Hickstead was his father. Amy, I've never felt a connection with any other horse like I did with Hickstead. After he di….after he passed I feel like this is the only thing I have left of him. You have to help me, please." I sigh and look up at him.

"Okay," I say pulling out a smile, "What's his name?"

"Echanté," he replies with a smile, but I call him Te for short."

"Okay! So let's see this bad boy!"

Soon with the help of Scott, Ty, Peter, Jack and Mallory barking orders at us for "help", we managed to get Te out of the trailer and into the round pen safely with the only exception of Peter tripping and getting face-ful of mud. Once Te is in the ound pen he starts pacing around and bucking. I sigh, _this is going to be a hard case_ I think. Just then I hear the sound of tires and see Lou pulling into the driveway.

"Honey!" Lou exclaims to Peter as she hops out of the car, "I leave for an hour doing errands and this happens. Look at your clothes! Oh my gosh where is Katie did you leave her inside alone!?"

"Lou relax, she's taking a nap. Beside They ne…"

"Just napping! What if something happens to her?!"

"Control freak much?" Mallory mutters. Followed by and "Ow" when I elbow her.

"Eghm. Uh Lou, meet Eric Lamaze, Olympic gold medalist and famous rider," Grandpa Jack says trying to clear the air. Lou slowly turns her head realizing how much a fool she just made of herself.

"Oh uh, hi," she says forcing a smile. "Welcome to Heartland." Ty and I look at each other holding back laughter. Yup, it's just another normal day at Heartland; never a dull moment.

**I dedicate this chapter to the wonderful horse Hickstead. RIP you were truly amazing! Hope you like this chapter, new update very soon!**


	4. Chapter 4- High Flying

"I can't believe we have an Olympic rider at Heartland!" Lou exclaims at the diner table. "This is going to be so good for business!"

"Yeah unless I fail," I mutter shoving a piece of broccoli in my mouth.

"Oh come on Amy, when have you ever failed with a horse," Mallory says from across the table. Ty wraps his arm around my shoulder supportively, "Yeah Amy, you'll be fine."

_Later that night in the barn doing "Night Check"_

"Hey, you're not…mad that I recommended you to Eric Lamaze right?" Ty questions as he fills Spartans water bucket, "I didn't mean to put more pressure on you I just.."

"No it's awesome!" I say, "I just get nervousness working with horses with so much potential, and the owner having such great expectations. I think I can help him, at least I'm going to try my best," I say with a smile, trying to reassure myself and Ty.

"Okay good, just making sure. So, what's your first impression of him?" Ty asks.

"Well, he has a slight moose nose which indicates he has a strong character and a natural leader, his well defined nostrils and fluted ears indicates intelligence, but I have to make sure I don't give him any mixed signals because his stiff upper lip signifies that he is a bit introverted with people," I explain.

"So what's the plan?" Ty asks.

"Well I'm going to try join up with him tomorrow," I say with a sigh. Te looks over at us as if to say_ "Good luck lady!"_. "So," I say, "We finished water all the horses, what should we do now?" I ask with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, I have a few ideas, "Ty says with a grin, picking my up and carrying me up to the loft."

"No Ty! Grandpa will come down to the barn looking for me any minute!" I say laughing and trying to squirm out of his tight hold on me.

"Yeah right! He's probably asleep on the couch dreaming of his glory days," Ty says with a laugh.

"Ha Ha, true…" I say then I look up into Ty's eyes and lean in for a kiss as he sets me down on my feet and shuts the door.

_Next morning_

I wake up early and look at my clock; 4:50am. I might as well get up now since there's no hope in falling back asleep. With a yawn, I get out of bed and get ready for the day.

I decide to work with Dillon, the show jumper I was telling Mallory about. I grab my jumping saddle and a bridle and saddle him up. I set up a few small fences in the ring and hop into the saddle. I cluck Dillon into a trot and he responds immediately into a flowing trot that is to die for. After a little while I push him into a canter. After catering both directions, I point him to a small 2ft vertical. He clears it with ease and throws a playful buck afterwards I laugh and give him a pat. Just then I see Ty walk out of the barn heading over to the ring.

"Hey" he says with a yawn. "You're up early."

"Yeah I wanted to get a head start on the day," I say with a smile, "Don't you have work?"

"No it's my day off. I'm all yours" Ty says with a smile. "Need any help?"

"Well since you asked…." I say laughing, "Can you put the jumps up a few notches?"

"Sure."

I push Dillon into a smooth canter and jump him over the 3ft line then over the oxer to finish. Once again, he clears them with ease. I pat him beaming.

"Wow he's got quite the jump!" Ty yells from the side of the ring.

"Yeah I know he's awesome! Raise the jumps again!" I yell back.

"Yes Ma'am!" he says saluting me. Rolling my eyes with a smirk I push Dillon back into a canter. I jump him over the now 3'6-3'9 line and finish over a 4' oxer. I trot over to Ty.

"He is amazing! Did you see that?" I give Dillon a hard pat on the neck.

"Yeah, he's the real deal huh?" Ty says giving him a pet. "It looks like Te's jealous" he laughs nodding his head towards the round pen. Te was pawing the dirt ferociously and nodding his head up and down violently. His dappled bay coat is covered in sweat. Suddenly he jerks his head up and looks right at me, then the fence, then me.

"…Ty….I think he might…" then Te bursts forward and charged full speed at the side of the round pen.

"No Te!" I scream. But it's too late; Te flies over the 6 ½ ft fence like it's nothing and lands on the other side then takes off towards the woods.

"Ty! Come on we have to go catch him!" I say. We race into the barn and throw Dillon's reins to Mallory who has just arrived. I tack up Spartan in lightening speed and grab my lariat. I call to Caleb who has just ridden in on his horse Shorty. Soon Ty is finished tacking up Harley and the three of us gallop off into the mountains. So many things cross my mind as I canter through the forest. _How could I have been so stupid_ I think. I can only imagine the trouble a crazy stallion like him can get into.

**Hope you are liking the story so far. Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5- Dizzy

After about 30 minutes of searching, we find Te in a clearing by Big River Ranch. Relief floods through me and I sigh with relief.

"Okay, Ty and I will keep him from coming this way, and you come from behind and catch him," I say to Caleb.

"Okay, sounds good," he replies. Then Ty and I get into position. After Caleb manages to rope Te, we bring him back to Heartland.

"Um, I guess we're going to have to put him in the barn for now. All the other horses are turned out into the field, so he'll have the barn to himself," I say. After we bring Te to his stall he starts pacing and rearing up. Then I have an idea.

"Hey Ty I need your help," I say.

"Ok. What can I do," he replies.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay here if that's cool," Caleb says, "Otherwise Jack's going to kill me."

"Yeah that's fine, thanks for all your help," I say. Then Ty and I walk out of the barn and I lead the way to the hay shed.

"So, I'm thinking if we stack hay bales around the outside of the round pen we can build up a wall so he can't escape," I say to Ty.

"Sounds like a plan," he says.

After an hour of exhausting work, we manage to create an 8ft high barrier around the pen. Then, using fence panels we guide Te out into the pen.

"I think I'm going to try join up," I say to Ty.

"Are you sure? He seems a bit…riled up," he says with a concerned look on his face.

"Ty, I'll be fine. Don't worry," I say with a smile.

"Okay just be careful".

I walk into the ring with a lead rope in my hand and start swinging it around.

"Get up!" I say stepping towards his flank. Te bolts forewords and throws a buck in my direction. Around and around he goes. I make him change direction and try everything but he won't give in. After an hour of chasing him around Ty eventually leaves and says something about studying for a bio-chemistry test. Two hours later Lou calls from the house that its dinner time. I am covered in dust and hay, sweating like crazy and physically and mentally exhausted and not to mention dizzy, but there is no way I'm giving up; Te has met his match. Suddenly Te stops and looks at me. I get butterflies in my stomach. _Finally! _I think. Then Te suddenly bolts in the other direction and throws a buck.

"Fine!" I yell, "If you want to be like that, see if I care!" I'm shaking with rage. I don't remember the last time I've ever yelled at a horse like that. Then I slam my rope onto the ground with a satisfying thud and turn on my heels with my arms crossed. Just as I'm about to make my way to the gate I see Te licking and chewing his lips out of the corner of my eye. I stop dead still. Then I hear the sound of hooves treading through the sand; slowly but surely. I feel Te's warm breathe on the back of my neck and turn around slowly. He exhales, lowers his neck and pushes his head into my stomach as if to say 'Sorry I was such a pain in the butt'. A smile crosses my face and I hug his neck.

"Good boy," I say. Then I pull out a peppermint from my pocket and grin as he gently lips it off my hand. I give him a pat and walk out of the ring and up to the house.

Everyone is at the diner table eating desert when I walk in.

"Oh how nice of you to show up at the crack of midnight," Lou says jokingly. I ignore her and take a seat.

"Well, you look like you just rolled around in a horses stall," Mallory says sarcastically, "And smell like it too." I glare at her and say, "Do you ever eat at your own house?" She glares back with a sarcastic 'Ha ha'. I turn to Ty, "I finally joined up with Te!"

"Well it was about time. You were out there for what, 3 hours?" Ty jokes back.

"I'm going to try putting a saddle on him tomorrow," I beam.

"Just take it slow. Don't rush things," Jack advises from across the table. I nod my head and dig in to my microwaved leftovers as everyone clears their desert plates. I didn't realize how hungry I was until now.

After diner I take a shower and go straight to bed; I am so exhausted. I fall asleep the second my head hits the pillow; dreaming about what a wonderful horse Te is going to be when I'm finished working with him.

**Hope you liked chapter! New update soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6- Born to Ride

_3 days later_

I walk down the familiar path to the barn. I had been working with Te for a little while now, and had tried to put the saddle on him a couple days ago, but he blew up and freaked out. So, I decided to put a saddle in his pen for the past few days so he could get used to it and realize it isn't a monster out to get him. It's almost summer now and there's a nice warm breeze blowing across my face. I reach the barn to see Lou walking out of the barn office holding the phone to her ear, "Yes, Amy has made amazing progress….Sure, yeah come on over and see him; you wont be disappointed….okay bye!" she hangs up and turns to me, "So that was Eric Lamaze, and he wanted to know how Te was doing, so I told him to come over and see him!"

"What? Lou! I've barely made any progress with him. I mean yeah, now he lets me lead him around and brush him, but he still freaks when I try to saddle him." I whine.

"Look Amy, he seems infatuated about this horse, and I'm sure he will be ecstatic with any progress you've made," She reassures me.

"Yeah I guess," I mutter. "When is he coming?"

"In about an hour,"

Where's Ty by the way?" I ask.

"He went into town with Grandpa to run an errand. I've got to run, see you later." She says as she walks out of the barn. I decide to work with Dillon for a little while before Eric comes. After I tack him up, I grab my helmet and walk out to the ring. I set up a small cross rail to warm up over and with out even thinking I raise the last jump of a triple line to about 4'9; its time to see what this horse is really capable of. I step into the stirrup and swing my leg into the saddle. With a smile I push Dillon into a trot. After warming him up and catering in both directions I pop him over the little cross-rail a few times then point him to the line. He sails over the first to fences with ease. "One, two three" I count, and then I feel Dillon's hind legs propel us over the jump with a foot to spare. I give him a huge pat and laugh. I turn my head to the sound of someone clapping and see Eric standing at the fence with a smile on his face. I walk over to him.

"That was incredible," he says, "You have natural talent Amy. What you were just doing out there; that's something that can't be taught, it's something you're born with."

"Wow, thank you," I say, a little lost of words. I swing my leg over about to hop off when I hear Eric say, "No please, don't stop lets see it a gain." He lets him self into the ring and sets up a 4' oxer across the diagonal and raises the cross-rail to a vertical.

"Okay, lets see the small vertical tracking left, then the oxer, rolling back to the line," he says. I nod my head and pick up the canter. Dillon steps over the vertical like its nothing and tries to charge the oxer, but I gently half halt and bring him back. He pops over the oxer and jumps through the line with ease. Eric then raises the vertical and oxer a few notches and raises the jumps in the line including the last one. The height is a bit daunting to me, but I push Dillon into a smooth canter and take a deep breath. Ty and Jack just pulled in and are watching me from the gate. I face Dillon to the first fence and he sails over it with ease. Then I point him to the oxer and smile as he soars over. Then I come to the line; we fly over the first two jumps then I feel myself tense as we approach the oxer, but Dillon keeps going with confidence. We fly over the fence, and it feels like we are in to air forever then he lands and canters off. I give him a huge pat and tell him what a good boy he is then I turn to everyone standing at the gate. They're all clapping and smiling right back at me.

Ty offers to cool Dillon down for me so I can show Te's progress to Eric. He is blown away at how far he has come in so little time. Te acts a little nervous around Eric at first, but warms up to him when he sees he's not a threat.

"Well, I'm very impressed with your work, so keep doing what you're doing," Eric says as we walk out of the barn. "Amy, there's something I want to talk to you about." I turn to look at him. "You have an amazing talent; not just with curing problem horses, but with show jumping as well. I would love for you to come train with me and be part of my stable. You would definitely clean up on the show circuit. I know horse showing can be extremely expensive, so I would be willing to take you on as a working student; you would help out with the horses and in return receive training from me."

"Oh my gosh. I-I don't know what to say," I manage to say once I have found my voice.

"Well look, obviously I don't expect you to make a decision right now, so just think about. At least now you have choices," he says. Then he thanks me for everything I've done with Te and drives down the driveway. I'm still on shock of what Eric said, letting it all sink in. He was right; I have choices now, which means two things that I hate; decisions and change.

**Hope you like this chapter, new update soon! :)**


	7. Chapter 7- Opportuntiy of a Lifetime

A few hours later, Ty and I are sitting on the front porch before dinner. I'm thinking so much about what Eric said I don't even hear Ty say something to me,

"Amy…earth to Amy…"

"What, sorry. I kind of zoned out," I say. He looks at me concerned,

"Are you okay?" He says. I tell him about what Eric said to me, take a deep breath and look up at him. I thought he might be mad or disappointed at the fact that I might leave him but he says, "I think you should go," I look at him confused.

"You want me to leave?" I question.

"No of course not," he says with a smile, but thins is an amazing opportunity."

"I know," I say with a sight.

"Amy, you can't be so afraid of change. Home isn't going any where," he says wrapping his arm around me, "And neither am I."

"I just don't know if this is what I want to do with my life. Healing horses is such a huge part of me, I can't imagine not being able to do that," I say looking down at my hands, "Show jumping and training with an Olympian was never part of the plan."

"Training with an Olympic rider! Are you talking about Eric Lamaze?" Mallory walks out of the door, "Way to keep a secret Amy!"

"Mallory what are you doing eavesdropping?" I say irritated.

"I wasn't eavesdropping," she says "Got ears."

_At the dinner table._

"So, Amy has some news," Mallory says.

"No Mallory! Shut up," Jack looks up from his chicken confused.

"Amy has been asked by Olympic rider Eric Lamaze to go train with him and go on the circuit," She says with a satisfied look on her face. Everyone looks up from there food and I glare at Mallory. Lou is the first to speak, "Amy! Why didn't you tell us! That is amazing!" she exclaims.

"Stop right there," I say "I never said that I was going to accept."

"What? Why? This is an incredible opportunity. You have to go!" Lou says.

"Maybe I don't want to go!" I say annoyed.

"Girls, come on now," Jack says from the head of the table, trying to make peace.

"Amy! That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! This is a once in a lifetime experience!" Lou yells at me.

"Fine! If you're so exited about this idea then go yourself!" I scream back, slamming my fork against the table and standing up. I walk out of the front door and run to the barn. I hear Ty excuse himself and follow me down. I stand outside Spartans stall and smile when he nudges me for treats. I hear Ty come up from behind me.

"Why is Lou so pushy?" I say to him. I hear him laugh.

"She's almost as riled up as Te" he says. I turn around and fall into his arm. He hugs me back.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asks. I sigh.

"No I think I'm going to go bed," I say. I look up at him and he pulls me in for a kiss.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning then," he says. Then he walks up into the loft and I head back to the house. Lou is waiting in the kitchen at the table. She jumps up at the sight of me,

"Amy! I'm really sorry I shouldn't have been s…"

"Whatever, Lou," I say walking past her, "I'm tired just leave me alone right now." Then I walk to my room and shut my door. I know I'm being a little unreasonable with Lou but I have more important things to think about then Lou's feelings.

I wake up the next morning and realize fell asleep last night in my clothes from yesterday. I roll out of bed and take a quick shower. I quickly make a piece of toast and chug a glass or orange juice before heading down to the barn. I walk into Te's pen and feed him a carrot then tie him to the fence and brush him. I decide to see if he still spooks at the saddle I lift the saddle and try to place it on his back but he skids to the side and does a little rear.

"Okay, okay," I say rubbing his neck. He snorts and calms down. Then I untie the lead rope from the fence and wrap in around his neck then tie it to his halter; making a make shirt rein. I walk over to his side and slowly stroke my hands along his back. Then I hoist my self onto my stomach on his back. He flinches a little, but then stands still. I slowly swing my leg over and sit up right. Te doesn't move a muscle I give him a pat and give him a little squeeze with my legs. He walks foreword immediately. I smile and urge him to a trot, then a canter. Before I know it I'm cantering him a round bareback with my hands out to the side laughing; probably looking like an idiot in the process, but I couldn't care less. I bring Te back to a walk and slide off of him. Then I grab the saddle and saddle pad again and slowly set it down on his back. This time he lets me saddle him. I hug his neck and give him a treat from my pocket. Then I place my foot in the stirrup and swing my leg over. I walk, trot and canter him around then bring him back to the walk. I hop off and give him a huge pat. I untack him and let him roll in his pen. Then I put the tack away and take my phone out of my pocket. I type in Eric's number and tell him about the progress I've made. He is ecstatic about the news and tells me he'll be over tomorrow to see him. I smile and put my phone back into my pocket. My smile quickly disappears when I remember that I have to tell Eric my decision about going on the circuit with him and his stables. I still hadn't made a decision yet and my stomach flips every time I think about. Just then grandpa walks down to the barn.

"Hey there," he says to me "I haven't seen you since Mallory dropped the bomb," he says with a chuckle.

"What am I going to do Grandpa?" I ask him. He sighs and walks over to me.

"I know you hate change Amy, but don't let that stop you from doing things in life. You can go for a few weeks and if you don't like it, there's nothing stopping you from coming home." He says. I think about what he says, and decide to take Spartan for a ride to clear my head.

After a nice two hour ride I come back with a smile on my face. I have finally made my decision.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but I'll update soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8- Cherish Every Minute

I wake up abruptly to the sound of heavy tires clanking against the gravel driveway. _Shoot!_ I think. Eric's here. I quickly jump out of bed. I must have slept it since I finally had a good nights sleep since I had finally made my decision about my future. I quickly get dressed and head down to the barn; there's no time for breakfast. I jog down to the barn and see Eric talking to Grandpa.

"Hi Eric, sorry I'm late," I say as I walk over.

"No problem," he says. I can tell he's anxious to see Te, so I lead him to the barn and describe everything I have been doing with him. I clip a lead onto him and tie him up to fence. Then I gently place the saddle pad and saddle on his back. Eric is astounded at the progress I've made. I grab my helmet and bridle from the barn and slowly get on. Then I trot him around the pen.

"This is amazing!" Eric says, "You are amazing! You've certainly worked another miracle." I blush and say, "Thanks, but Te's the amazing one. I give him a pat and squeeze him into a canter. After going around a couple times, I walk over to where Eric and Grandpa are standing.

"Do you want to ride him?" I say to Eric smiling.

"Are you sure? What if he doesn't trust me?" he says hesitantly.

"He'll trust you," I say sliding off. Eric retrieves his helmet from the car and I hand him the reins. He looks a little nervous but he lets Te sniff his hand and gives him a pat, then puts his foot in the stirrup and slowly swings his leg over. He lets Te walk around a little bit before pushing him into a foreword trot. He collects him up beautifully then sends him into a smooth canter. He smiles and looks at me.

"He is incredible!" Eric says. I smile.

"Do want to try him over a jump?" I ask. Eric smiles and nods his head enthusiastically. We head over to the ring just as Ty walks out of the barn, along with Lou and Mallory. Everyone stands at the fence while Ty helps me lower the jumps. I set up a little cross rail to start. Eric pushes Te foreword and turns him to the jump. Once Te locks his eyes on the little jump he tries to charge, but Eric sits back and collects him up. Three, two one, Te launches himself over the jump, tucking his knees beautifully. Eric smiles and gives him a pat. Ty and I raise it up to a 3ft vertical. Te practically steps over it like its nothing. Ty and I raise it a few more times until it's about 4'6ft. Eric points Te to the vertical and collects him up, and then Te soars through the air. Eric then points him to the line that hasn't been changed since I jumped Dillon over it. My eyes widen as I watch Te fly over first and second jump then the huge fence at the end that's about 5ft. Te jumps it with ease and lets out a playful buck at the end. Eric laughs and gives him a huge pat.

"He's just like Hickstead," he says, tears in the corner of his eyes. He gives Te another pat and slides off. We walk back to the barn and Ty offers to untack him and hose him off. Eric turns to me.

"Thank you so much," he says, "Te is the best horse I've ever ridden. He might just be as good as his father he says with a laugh."

"No problem," I say, "He was amazing to work with."

"I was also wondering if you've thought about my proposal," Eric says. My stomach flips a little.

"Yes I have. And while I hate change, this is an amazing opportunity and I would be honored to come show and travel with you on the winter circuit when you head down to Ocala, Florida," I say, "I can't wait to work with your horses and become an even better rider." A huge smile crosses Eric's face.

"I was afraid you'd say no," he says, "So, I'll see you towards the end of the summer then, around September. I want to get a few shows in before we head down to Ocala. We can work out the details a bit later, but I look foreword to having you as a working student. Oh, one other thing. That horse you were riding before…Dillon; is he by any chance for sale?" A smile crosses my face.

"Yes, in fact he is."

"Ah, wonderful. I would love to buy him from you. I promise to take excellent care of him," Eric says.

"Of course," I say, "I can't imagine a better home for him." Eric says good bye to everyone and I bring Dillon out of his stall. I give him a kiss and say 'See you soon boy'. Then Eric pulls out of the drive way with two horses in his trailer. Ty walks up behind me and wraps his arm around me. Everyone else walks back up to the house and Ty and I take a walk to our favorite spot by the pond. We sit down on a turned over canoe. He looks over at me.

"Do you think you made the right decision?" he asks. I turn to him and smile.

"Yes," I say. I lean in and kiss him then rest my head on his shoulder. "I'm going miss you though."

"I'm going to miss you too," he says, "But we'll get through it. We always do."

"We still have all summer…" I say looking up at him.

"Yeah. And I'm going to cherish every minute of it," he says. Then he leans down and kisses me.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! This will probably be the last chapter of this story, but I'm going to make a sequel very soon. review and tell me what you think :) **


End file.
